Il pleut ce soir
by DV Eight
Summary: Oneshot. Les pensées de quatres ninjas un soir de pluie...Hope you enjoy!


Bien avant tout je voudrais dire que les personnages de Naruto, ne m'appartiennent pas et que bla, bla, bla...

_Il pleut, ce soir..._

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre et je vois des gouttes qui tombent. La Lune reste invisible, elle qui d'habitude se reflète dans mes yeux de lait. Malgré mon état d'intense fatigue, je ne puis trouver le sommeil et je me retrouve ainsi à regarder le ciel ombragé.

« Naruto-kun... »

Sans le vouloir, mes pensées dérivent vers lui. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir...Mais je suis contente de penser à lui. Rien que de faire ça et il me semble apercevoir un infime rayon de lumière dans cette obscurité humide. Je me redresse dans mon futon et pose ma tête sur mes genoux repliés, le regard toujours fixé à la fenêtre. Les gouttes d'eau viennent s'y écraser pour finir par couler le long du carreau. Cela me fait un peu penser à mon caractère, enfin, celui que j'avais avant. Je m'écrasais et je me laisser glisser. Mais une fois de plus, je ne les compte plus les fois, une paire d'yeux bleus malicieux et des cheveux d'or se glissent dans mon esprit. C'est lui. Lui, qui a réussi à me faire changer. Lui qui m'a redonné confiance en moi. Ca fait cliché, mais c'est la vérité.

- Naruto-kun...

Cette fois-ci, les mots n'ont pas jailli dans ma tête, mais hors de mes lèvres pâles, dans un murmure, dans un souffle. Je souris...

* * *

« Et meeeeeeeerdeuuh, il pleut encore ! C'est pas vrai ! Et mes slips propres qui sont dehors ! Fait chier ! »

Avec un geste rageur, je jette ma serviette sur mon lit. Je sors de la douche et mes cheveux noirs sont encore tout trempés mais je m'en fous. Quelle soirée je viens de passer, franchement ! D'abord je me suis fait étaler par ces trois gamins de genins qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me balancer des notes explosives à la tronche en pleine rue (je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi ils on fait ça), puis je me fais engueuler par Tsunade-sama pour avoir complètement loupé ma mission de reconnaissance, je me fait ré-engueuler par Ino parce que j'ai oublié de lui rapporter ses rouleaux de parchemin et maintenant...Ca ! Vu le déluge qui s'annonce, mes slips ne seront certainement pas secs pour demain, jour de mon rencart avec Ino. J'ai bien envie d'aller secouer ma mère pour ne pas les avoirs rentrés à temps mais je me dis que c'est peut-être pas nécessaire de pourrir encore plus cette journée par les hurlements de ma très chère maternelle...Demain, en plus de me trimballer avec des sous-vêtements sales (ou sans sous-vêtements du tout, je dois encore décider), tous les chemins vont être boueux ; l'idéal pour mes nouvelles sandales.

Avec un soupir agacé, je m'affale sur mon lit et je regarde fixement le plafond de ma chambre comme un crétin.

« Raaah, quelle vie de merde ! »

* * *

Par la vitre de ma chambre, je laisse mes yeux vagabonder sur le vaste village de Konoha, englouti sous des trombes d'eau. C'est bizarre, à travers la pluie dense, la vue me parait brouillée, comme aperçue au travers d'une fine bruine. J'ai déjà eu cette sensation. Je l'ai encore quelque fois d'ailleurs. Ca m'arrive quand je pleure. Lorsque les larmes envahissent mes yeux verts, j'ai la même sensation. Ma vue se trouble, se brouille. Et Dieu sait si j'en ai versé des larmes...Comme toutes les filles de mon âge, c'est à cause d'un garçon que ça m'est arrivé si souvent. A cette seule pensée, j'éprouve un douloureux pincement au cœur.

« Sasuke-kun... »

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple chagrin d'amour. Non. Un chagrin d'amour, je m'en serais remise. Là, il s'agissait de la perte d'un être aimé. Très aimé. Il ne se passe pas un seul jour où je ne pense à lui. A cette date fatidique où il a tourné le dos au village, à ses amis, à moi...J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour le voir revenir, même me suicider si il l'avait fallu. Mais contre la volonté d'un Uchiwa, je ne suis pas grand chose. J'ai failli, misérablement et lui, il est parti. Oh, Naruto a bien essayé de le ramener mais il a échoué, lui aussi. Je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde. Il a également payé de sa personne pour tenter de tenir la promesse qu'il m'avait faite mais il n'a pas pu me le ramener. Sa promesse tient toujours, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que chaque journée qui passe m'éloigne un peu plus de Sasuke. Je garde espoir.

Quelque chose me pique les yeux. Une goutte de liquide aussi limpide que la pluie au dehors roule le long de ma joue et trace un chemin humide vers mon menton. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Je pleure. J'espère et je pleure.

* * *

Je me dis que je devrais peut-être rentrer, vu le temps dégoûtant qu'il fait mais non, pas question, je veux encore m'entraîner ! Je suis probablement cinglé de continuer dans mon état d'épuisement actuel mais je tiens bon. Tout du moins, j'essaie. Mes membres ! On dirait qu'ils me supplient d'arrêter la torture que je leur impose mais je les fais taire. Je lève ma main droite et concentre le peu de chakra qu'il me reste. Bientôt, une boule bleue s'y forme. Elle grossit, grossit encore. C'est alors que je me mets à courir vers le tronc d'arbre qui me sert de cible. Je hurle.

- RASENG...

Un cri de douleur pure et je m'effondre à mi-chemin de mon objectif. Je m'étale, tête la première dans la terre gorgée d'eau. Dès que la boule bleue rentre en contact avec le sol boueux, elle explose en m'éclaboussant encore plus. Je n'en peux plus. Là je n'en peux vraiment plus. Je suis trempé autant de sueur que de pluie et mes cheveux n'ont plus rien de blond tant ils sont dégoûtants. Je trouve quand même la force de me retourner sur le dos et une fois dans cette position, je ne bouge plus. Mes yeux sont à moitiés ouverts, mes lèvres aussi. J'ai à peine conscience des gouttes qui me tombent dessus. Elles sont à la fois une horreur et une bénédiction. Horreur car elles sont gelées et bénédiction parce que leur contact rappelle à mon corps endolori que je suis toujours vivant. Même après vingt-quatre Rasengans consécutifs. Allez disons vingt-trois et demi si on compte celui que je viens de rater.

La pluie coule sur mon visage, emportant les résidus de boue avec elle. Je respire de grandes bouffées d'air ignorant les gouttes qui tombent dans mes narines. Ma respiration se calme et tout doucement, presque insidieusement, mes sens me quittent. Mes paupières se ferment lentement. Je ne ressens plus rien. Les douleurs s'en vont. Je glisse vers un monde dont moi seul, ai accès : mes rêves. Je me vois sauver des tas de gens, sauver Sasuke des griffes d'Orochimaru, je me vois devenir Hokage.

_Hokage..._

Naruto s'endormit là, en plein milieu du terrain d'entraînement numéro 3, un mince sourire illuminant ses traits. Et la pluie continua de tomber...

Notes de l'auteur : j'ai écrit cette fic alors qu'il était 3h47 du mat'. J'ai toujours des pensées bizarres aux alentours de cette heure là et je pense que ça se reflète bien dans ce oneshot. Même si il est zarb à lire, j'espère que vous l'aprécierez...Bon, je vais au pieu moi maintenant..._Oyasumi nasai, minna-sama !_


End file.
